Wicked Child
by PihlajaPuu
Summary: On the very first battle of Vegeta versus the Z-gang, the Saiyan prince get's turned into his eight year old self, with no memories of his future. The boy is like a ticking time-bomb, yet Goku wants to take him home.
1. Chapter 1

_**(a/n-**_ _I've had an account to since 08 and I have been reading fics a long time before that, too. But I have added zero fics of my own. D: I have spiraled from Naruto fandom to Harry Potter, then to House m.d, little quick shack with Alice in wonderland and now, I have gone far back to my childhood's favorite tv-show, Dragon ball Z. _

_I was reading Torey Hayden's "Somebody else's kids" on work, when the inspiration of this story hit me so hard to the head, I almost fell from my chair. One of the book's character's was just… so…Vegeta!- As a kid. And here we are now, I have began on writing my very first fanfiction._

_**Summary-**_On the very first battle of Vegeta versus the Z-gang, the Saiyan prince get's turned into his eight year old self, with no memories of his future! The boy is like a ticking time-bomb, yet... Goku wants to take him home! A/U  
_**Disclaimer-**_ _No sueing! DBZ is not mine!_

* * *

_***Some important things you must know:**_

_-Goku didn't die on the fight against Raditz. _

_-He didn't train on King Kai's planet, did not learn Genki-dama nor Kai-O-Ken._

_-He is not as strong as he was in the show by this point._

_-Goku trained Gohan, and he is about as strong as he was on the real story, when Piccolo trained him, but he is more naive now.-Piccolo is more distant than in the show because he did not learn friendship from Gohan, but he won't bother anyone anymore (I think... I haven't planned that far...)-The Dragon Ball's haven't been used yet..._

_And now, the story!_

_3... 2... 1... GO!)_

_**Has officially been Beta'd! Thank you bvprincess23!**_

* * *

'_We can't win!'_

After the hopeless struggle had been going for hours, Goku finally had to admit to himself that the monstrous Saiyan, Vegeta, was too strong for them. It felt as if the villain from far away could read minds, because it seemed like he always knew what his opponents were planning, and while he countered the attacks, he seemed to come up with five own strategy's which were all pure genius. Besides he was also too fast, strong, ruthless and of course… raging mad!

If you BY LUCK, managed to land a blow on him he, instead of getting slower, seemed to just come back with twice the power he had before, like a hydra, without any evidence that he just got hit a moment ago.

He seemed to have no feel for pain.

Vegeta was a killing machine. A **deadly** killing machine.

Goku shuddered. he had never met anyone as evil as this man, who seemed to operate on rage and madness only. He enjoyed destruction and the pain he could inflict on others and, despite his situation, Goku mused that that was the only reason he was still with the living.

Vegeta wanted to play with his victims.

Goku was coming to the edge of his own powers. During the last hour of the fight, he had only managed to counter Vegeta's attacks and try to protect his friends who were still alive. He was too tired to make attacks of his own.

Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin were all on their limits, everyone of them had wounds and injuries of different degrees, and Goku knew they wouldn't be able to keep up for a long anymore.

Tien, Chiatzu and Yamcha were already gone. Goku felt a pressure in his heart at the thought of them and nearly flinched thinking about it.

'_If only I had been faster… stronger… more… attentive…'_

They had beaten the other Saiyan, big and bulbous Nappa quite easily, and the direction of the fight had seemed promising, but Vegeta's power was something entirely else.

And now it was too late.

Goku and Piccolo had planned a trump card, in case their enemy was too strong, which is unfortunately revealed to be. They had gathered all the seven dragon balls, and hidden them close to the place, where the battle had would take a place. Would the Saiyan's prove be too strong for them to beat, they planned to ask Shenron to banish the foe.

Goku didn't like the trump card, it was wrong, and unfair. He really wished the dragon balls would prove to be unnecessary.

Goku had been thrilled to fight against these strangers with astonishing power, it wouldn't be the first time that his opponent would be overly strong, and seemed unbeatable. Call it luck or whatever, but the young Saiyan had discovered that things seemed to always have a way to get fixed in the end.

The life and death battles were actually Goku's favorite ones, thought he couldn't explain it to his friends, they just don't seem to understand why he enjoys fights, where the whole earth is on risk.

Fighting was like a drug for him, and after Raditz had told him about his true heritage a year ago, he finally felt that some sort of calmness had fallen on him, now that he knew why his heart seemed to yearn for great battles, even thought he loved peace.

But this fight had came to a point where he didn't enjoy it anymore.

No, because this wasn't a fight anymore, this was like a mouse's struggle to live against a cat who was already filled, and wanted a bit of entertainment.

The problem was: their trump card had failed them. As the battle had raged, they had drifted far away from the hidden dragon balls, and Vegeta did not allow anyone to exit the battle field.

That, Goku had to found out very bitterly.

They had tried to sent Yamcha quietly to the dragon balls to perform the wish but Vegeta, like a hawk that saw his prey try make the wrong move, attacked him with a powerful Ki-blast that killed Yamcha immediately.

They didn't dare to try that again. They knew they were trapped.

Cold laugher stirred Goku from his thoughts.

"Have you rested enough, maggots? Don't you think it's time to continue the game? I was starting to have fun, as weak as you all are" The Saiyan prince shouted from the highest peak of rock almost conversationally. The amusement in his voice was clear but Goku found no humor in the situation..

Without further ado, Vegeta dived with a speed of lightning towards Piccolo, who managed to reject the first blow [with great difficulty] but wasn't nearly fast enough for the following kick, nor the next hit, or the third one let alone the fourth.

Goku, Gohan and Krillin rushed to help. Vegeta didn't seem to have difficulty against the exhausted earthlings. Finally Goku managed to land one powerful blow right to the shorter Saiyan's face, breaking it.

Vegeta seemed to boil over, he created a powerful energy bubble around him that sent all the remaining Z-fighters flying to different directions.

"You are all pathetic! I'm getting tired of your foolishness! Vegeta roared, furiously. "You have no chance to win! I am the prince of all Saiyan's, Vegeta! I am unbeatable! I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN, IT IS MY DESTINY! **NO ONE CAN CONTROL ME!**" He bellowed on the top of his lungs, but his voice started to sound a bit hysteric, to Goku's surprise, like he thought that someone was doubting him. The sudden mood change worried the young warrior in orange outfit.

Then he attacked again, this time furious, and with more power than before, right towards Goku himself, who saw starts from the violence of the blow. A Rib shattering kick followed that, then shot that took all the air from the younger Saiyan's lungs. After that, Vegeta plunged towards Krillin and twisted his arm so hard, that Goku could hear how his best friend's arm bones cracked underneath the skin.

Still not moved from when Vegeta had attacked, Goku lay, silently loathing the older Saiyan and clenching his teeth, trying desperately to block out his friends cry's of pains since he knew there was nothing he could do. He couldn't even move!

Then the furious prince bounced off, using Krillin's chest and striked right towards Gohan, who was too frightened to even try to defend himself. Then Goku acted, he lunged behind the older Saiyan, who was too deep in his rage to notice the secret invasion, and had a hefty blow right in the middle of his back. The Saiyan armor cracked, broken and Vegeta flew to the ground, but rose back up immediately.

Goku feared, that the Saiyan would sink deeper into his rage and kill them all straight off, but quite opposite happened, Vegeta seemed to calm down from his outburst, he stretched his back like there was just a mere little muscle soreness, then he looked up, straight into Goku's eyes and cocked his head with a evil smirk, waiting the younger Saiyan to make the next move.

'_I have to figure out something, think Goku, concentrate!'_ Goku ordered himself mentally, as cold sweat ran along his back. He closed his eyes and hoped that the answer would fly from the heavens into his mind.

And it did! Well… sort of.

Suddenly Goku sensed an extra Ki-signal not very far from the battle field, maybe six or seven miles from them.

After short thinking, Goku recognized it to be Yajirobe's. He could have danced of the joy of sensing the fat samurai, but managed to keep himself in control.

Vegeta could not read Ki-signals and his power reading device… _What had the evil Saiyan called it?_ A scouter, was broken, so he didn't know anything about his fifth enemy.

Goku opened a telepathic connection between himself and Yajirobe.

"_Yajirobe!"_

"_W-what? Who? Where?"_

"_I'm talking to you telepathically, It's me, Goku!"_

"_Oh! Ah… The Saiyan's, they dead yet? Darn, I was just coming there to fight, was going to give the freakin aliens a lesson they would remember in hell! They would have cried fo-"_

"_One of them is still alive, we're fighting."_

"_I- I'm not coming there, are you crazy? I'm not as strong as you guys you can't expect me to!"_

Goku sweat dropped at his friends sudden attitude change, but shook his head getting back to the conversation. After all he couldn't be _too_ surprised…

"_Yeah that's good, you must not show yourself to Vegeta, listen-"_

"_It's not that I'm scared, ya hear me! I just haven't been on my best shape, I had a flu recently and it really took all my pow-"_

"_Yarirobe! Listen, this is important! I don't have much time and this is the only way!"_

"_Huh?"_

Goku told Yarirobe quickly about the hidden Drangon ball's and where to locate them.

_Ask the Dragon to destroy the Sai-~_ Vegeta, who had grown tired of waiting for the younger Saiyan to do something, suddenly attacked again, and Goku's telepathic connection broke. The glimmer of hope gave Goku some new strength and he fought back again with stamina. Now he just had to keep up and try to buy some time...

* * *

"Bloody mother of Kami! Where hell are those freakin dragon ball's?" Yajirobe huffed in annoyance and frustration as he zigzagged around the place where Goku had pointed him to go. "Could have put some sign on the place, like red flag or something… I don't know, but this is ridicul- Oh." He suddenly cut himself off as he saw them. There they were. Seven magical Dragon ball's that could grant any wish the founder desired.

The fat samurai quickly piled the ball's onto a clear place and stepped back. "Uh.. come out mighty dragon, I have a- a wish… It's really important!" He uttered, unsure.

For a moment, nothing happened, and Yajirobe felt a panic rising in him, "Come on! Why don't they work, did I do somethin wrong? Stupid dragon ball's! Stupid Dragon! Stupid Goku! Stupid alien Saiyan's that had to come just here of all the stupid planet's that-"

The sky went completely black in a blink of an eye. A small screech could be heard from the orange magic ball's and then, like a powerful thunder, a shining ball of light rose from the ball's with a loud cracking noise, it launched itself to the heaven and exploded with a blinding light and Yajirobe found himself panting in front of a gigantic Dragon, Shenron.

"You have summoned the eternal Dragon, I shall now grant you with one wish, name your desire." The snake like dragon boomed with deep voice.

"Uh.. ah... I- I want... You know the bad Saiyan guy that's close to here? I want you to... uhh... to..." Yarirobe stammered. His head was blank. This was all too much for him! He was not the guy you sent to a super important mission to save the whole fucking earth, what the hell was he supposed to wish for exactly?

"I do not understand you're stuttering, human. What is your wish?" The Dragon rumbled. It sounded annoyed and that only made Yajirobe even more nervous.

"Ahh… just- just gimme me sec, okay?"

'_Don't panic, don't panic...!'_

Goku's alarmed yell suddenly filled his head "Yarirobe! You have to make the wish now! NOW! PLE-"

"MAKE THE SAIYAN BECOME A LITTLE BRAT!" Yajirobe shouted on the top of his lungs, with a very high pitched voice.

The dragon was quiet for a moment. "Very well." It said evenly and his eyes flashed in red. "Your wish has been granted."

* * *

_**(a/n-**__Uh oh... :O _

_I would be very pleased if you could spare me a little bit of your time and told me what you think about this!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the review's I got from the first chapter! Now, to the ch. 2..._

* * *

The sky went black.

Yajirobe had summoned the dragon.

Goku's heart pounded in his chest. It was now or never. He glanced down to Krillin and Gohan and gave them a slight smile of encouragement.

~_Fool! Don't give the enemy any reason to suspect that something is going on!~ _Piccolo's voice roared in the young Saiyan's head.

But it was too late, Vegeta, who was puzzled of to why did it the sky go dark so suddenly, saw Goku's little nod and did not like it.

He knew the earthlings planned something, and judging from their certain, and even excited expression's, he knew it was probably something big, and something he would most certainly not like.

"I don't know what you are scheming here, clown… But you're all even bigger fool's than I thought if you think I would just sit back and let you do what ever you scum's are planning to do!" Vegeta shouted. He then shot up into the sky and glared down at them all angrily.. Sparkling purple aura surrounded him, and Goku realized to his horror, that he was going to end the fight by blasting them all out of existence with a huge energy blast.

"Try to dodge this with your hakemahakeWHATEVER-attack, Kakarot~!" The Saiyan prince bellowed, and bursted into maniacal laugher, as the purple aura got stronger and stronger.

Goku opened the telepathic link with Yajirobe again and felt rising panic in the fat samurai's mind.

~_Yarirobe! You have to make the wish now! NOW! PLE-!~ _The connection broke.

"I hope you're done with the goodbye's, Kakarot!" Vegeta screamed mockingly. "This is the end! GALICK G-!"

Suddenly, a blinding light surrounded the evil prince. Screeching voice could be heard, then the light flashed like a small supernova and disappeared. The darkness passed and the sky cleared once again. A lone figure was left hovering into the air, and Goku squinted his eyes, trying to adjust them to see in the sunny daylight again.

"Who are you?" A childish, yet very commanding voice yelled. As Goku's eye sight cleared up, he saw a small boy, surely not older than eight, floating on the place where Vegeta had been just a moment ago.

The boy had spiky black hair, confused, yet angry onyx eyes. He was wearing an armor very much like Vegeta had, but without the parts that protected his legs, and the jumpsuit under it didn't have sleeves. Wrapped safely on the child's waist, there was a furry brown tail.

There was no mistaking it, the kid was Vegeta, as a young boy. Goku's jaw dropped open.

"I asked you idiots a question! Who the hell are you?" The kid questioned, very irritated. "And what the fuck is this place?"

"Son Goku, looks like the brat doesn't remember anything, and his power level isn't too strong anymore! Let's take him down!" Piccolo called and charged towards the boy. The miniature Vegeta fought back like a wild tiger, throwing punches and energy-blasts and snarling curses in alien languages.

Even as a kid, he was not an easy opponent, he knew unbelievable number of different kind of tactics and still seemed to have that surprising ability to know what his enemy was planning to do.

If they had been on their full power, the fight would not have lasted as long as it did, but after maybe twenty minutes of the frustrating battling, Piccolo managed to land a strong blow in the back of Vegeta's head that knocked him out cold. The Saiyan child dropped to the ground with a thud.

For a moment, they all just stared at the unmoving figure below. Krillin was the first one to speak: "W-... we won." the bald man whispered.

"We did." Goku nodded, small smile on his face.

Gohan just stared at the unconscious Saiyan prince with wide eyes, saying nothing. This was the first real battle the boy had participated. Goku wondered what was his young son was thinking about right now, but didn't ask.

"Time to finish this." Piccolo spoke up and approached their fallen enemy with raised hand that glowed with energy.

"No!" Goku cried, stepping in front of the small prince. Everyone stared at him, confused.

"He's not a threat anymore, he can't even fight back." The young Saiyan explained. When all he got was unbelieving, narrowed eyes he continued: "He's just a boy, a child! You really want to kill him?"

"He is no child. He's a murderer, a killing machine with no emotions." Piccolo growled darkly.

"You're wrong. He is a child, he doesn't have any memories from his adult life. He cannot be condemned from the act he has done as a grown up."

"You're going to let him roam around free? Even if he's young, he's strong enough to destroy the whole planet!"

"I won't let him, I'm going to keep and eye on him."

"You fool! He's born to kill, it's in his blood, he's unable to learn love or friendship! You saw how he fought us back, he's been fighting his whole life, he has probably killed hundreds of people already! He's a Saiyan!"

"So am I."

Krillin chose then to speak up.

"Goku, you hit you're head as a baby, remember? Master Roshi said you used to be really wicked before that..." He trailed off looking very apologetic.

"I don't care. I'll change him myself if I have to!"

"Then you will have only yourself to blame when he murders your wife and son in their sleep. He will never fit in, in the end you must kill him, or he kill's you." The Namekian growled and shot up to the sky, flying away.

The tree remaining warriors were left standing there in a silence.

"Yajirobe, the danger's over, you can come out of your hiding place!" Goku called out.

The fat samurai stepped out from behind a huge rock and yelled back, annoyed "I wasn't hidin'! I was just, uh, waiting for an opportunity to surprise the enemy from behind, but seems like the battle's over already, shame really, that. Yeah, I got here as fast as I could after the wish."

"What did you wish for, exactly?" Goku questioned.

"Ah! Uh... I was in such an hurry that I didn't really have time to think how to… you know, formulate my wish, and I had never seen the dragon that close and it really freaked me out, my mind went like, 'puff!' all empty!" Yarirobe stammered. "Then you started yelling in my head and it was all crazy so... I asked the Dragon to make the Saiyan to become a little brat..." He scratched the back of his head, grinning with a suffering look.

That explained all. Goku let out a small chuckle of amusement, which soon changed into a bubbling belly laugh, that hurt his broken ribs. He felt like a dark weight finally drifted off his back after a very stressful year of worrying about the upcoming battle with an enemy, who his brother had said was so strong that they wouldn't have a chance against them, and they didn't. But as the young Saiyan had noted before, thing's always seemed to turn out okay in the end.

Goku, Gohan and Krillin sat on the ground, dead exhausted. Yarirobe had left on food, he didn't seem to feel very comfortable with the three warriors. Goku's stomach was grumbling like it hadn't had any food in months. They knew that Bulma and co. were on their way, they could feel their weak, but familiar ki-signal's coming slowly closer.

Soon, a small humming could be heard, it quickly grew louder and Goku looked up to the sky, and saw the capsule corp's airplane on the sky. He could see Bulma waving at him from the plane's window.

"Chichi won't be happy when I tell her about the new house mate were going to have." Goku grinned at Gohan painfully. "But I'm sure she'll manage... He's a child, she likes kids, eh?"

"Oh, boy, you're going to get slaughtered, old friend." Krillin looked at his childhood friend with pity.

The airplane had finally landed. Bulma opened the door and smiled at the warriors, when something pushed her aside. Chichi stormed out of the device and ran headfirst to Gohan. She ranted hysterically about his appearance, displeased with all the bruises on her "baby's" body. She ranted about how the boy was now mentally traumatized and would grow up all twisted. She did not hear anyone's calming words, slapped off hands that to keep her still so she would calm down.

As Bulma heard about the death of her on/off boyfriend, she bawled, but soon changed her mood, stood up with a determined expression on her face and declared dramatically how her brave life partner had died on a glorious battle, for a good cause, just as he would have wanted.

Master Roshi had noticed the unconscious Saiyan prince and stepped closer to the kid, eyeing him closer.

"I'm very interested to hear the story behind this case." He said finally, causing the others to finally look at the boy.

Goku explained them what had happened, and Chichi finally snapped out of her ranting at Gohan and stared at his husband with unbelieving expression. As Krillin had predicted, a hell broke loose.

Chichi was furious, mad, she did not want this dangerous alien kid into her house, ruining Gohan's future. The argument just get going, without any progress, Goku or Chichi neither willing to give up.

Finally Gohan stepped in

"Mum, give it up already! He needs a place to stay and dad is the only one strong enough to control him! He's almost the same age as I am and the other option would be to kill him, is that what you want?" He stared at her mother's eye's with hard expression.

"No, but there has to be another optio-"

"There isn't, mum. He will stay with us." Then his voice softened. "He needs a chance."

Chichi didn't know what to say to that, so she gave up and relented to let Vegeta come bunking into their home, but only with the condition that Goku would never let the boy out of his sight, and especially alone with Gohan, nor herself.

"You better know what your doing, Goku!" She hissed as they got ready to leave.

'_I hope so, too.'_ Goku sighed, mentally.

* * *

_(__**a/n- **__What do you think? Please review, it inspires me the most on writing more! =))_

_And thank you again bvprincess23 for beta'ing. I thought about the chapter name's a long while, I liked them, yet I thought they revealed too much... in the end I decided to go without them. I'll send you a virtual cupcake, here! *hands over a virtual cupcake* :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three is here! I dont know if you guys have noticed but I'm updating once a week, the new chapter should be here on every saturday or sunday._

_And again, thank you bvprincess23 for being my most awesome beta!_

* * *

Goku watched the small figure laying on the bed. He had removed the child's armor and boot's. He was now only wearing the blue jumpsuit from under the white armor's. Piccolo's blow to the boy's had been quite hard, and the third class supposed he would be out for some two for three hours before stirring.

The Saiyan prince looked so young.

And innocent.

He could not believe this boy had a potential to destroy the whole earth if he wanted to.

'_The question is,__does he want?'_ Goku mused. For all he knew, the kid might be totally clean of any sins yet. He could very well just be trained since he was small, and that's why he's so strong now, maybe he became evil only after he grew older.

'_It would be unfair to judge him before even knowing him,' _Goku decided.

He sighed and rose from the chair he had been sitting on and joined his family downstairs. He felt good. Only a heavy battle like the one today could leave him with this kind of satisfaction, first time in a long while, he didn't feel restless.

Chichi had cooked them some rice and chicken, and Goku ate like he had never seen food before, without even chewing his food. He kept a constant radar open in his head and followed if Vegeta woke up and tried to leave the room. He didn't.

Chichi was quiet the whole night, still quite angry at his husband.

'_She'll stop sulking when she notices that Vegeta isn't really that bad. Then she will probably pamper the poor boy rotten.' _Goku thought to himself.

They had decided not to tell the little prince about his future, they would tell him that he came to earth with a spaceship and attacked them without telling why, on the battle he had got a really nasty blow into his head and that's why probably forgot the reason of to why he came to earth on the first place.

Goku didn't like lying, but he just didn't have a heart to tell the boy what he would become as an adult. Vegeta didn't probably have anyone to go back to, now that Raditz and Nappa were both gone.

Then he felt it. Vegeta's ki started living, he was awake. The third class warrior sent his family a meaningful glance and then hurried back upstairs.

The room was dark, it was late and the lights were off. The first thing Goku saw was an empty bed. He stepped into the room, forgetting to check Vegeta's whereabouts when the Saiyan prince was already on his back, strangling him. Goku fell to the ground, surprised, but the little prince still didn't let go, he had a very strong grip that prevented Goku for getting even a little breath. The boy knew exactly what he was doing.

An angry cry broke the air:

"Let go of my dad!" Gohan yelled and punched at the surprised Saiyan prince right to his face, sending him swirling to the wall, he got up immediately and took a fighting stance, baring his teeth and growling like a wild animal.

Gohan, too took his fighting position, looking at his opponent's eyes, challenging him.

Goku, who had recovered from the choking, stepped between the two youngster's. "Whoa whoa! No fighting, boy's! It's okay, calm down!" Gohan seemed to relax a little, Vegeta not the slightest.

"Gohan, go downstairs, I'll talk to him."

"But dad-"

"Go. I'll handle this."

Gohan left the room reluctantly, switching on the light and closing the door as he went.

A heavy silence settled to the room. Goku watched the angry little prince, who didn't move an inch from his position. Only his furry brown tail seemed to have a life on it, the thing slashed back and forth, reflecting it's carrier's mood.

The earthling Saiyan waited patiently for Vegeta to make the first move, finally he did.

"Are you Bardock?" the boy asked with a very commanding tone.

"Who?"

"You can't be. He's dead."

"Uh..."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Goku."

"That's not a Saiyan name, and don't think I'm a fool who can't even recognize his own species! You're a Saiyan and as your prince, I order you to tell me your name, soldier!"

'_Huh, what a temper.' _Goku thought. He didn't know any other Saiyan names except his own, Vegeta's, Nappa's and Raditz's. He decided tell the prince his own Saiyan name and hoped the boy hadn't heard of him yet at that age.

"My Saiyan name is Kakarot, but here everyone call's me-"

"You're saying you're Raditz's brother?"

'_Uh oh…'_

"You probably accidentally flew trough a loop hole on your way to your chosen planet and ended up in the past and that's why you're older than you're supposed to be. It's very rare but not unheard of." Vegeta said, still in his stance, but his guard a bit lowered as he was deep in thought.

"Oh. Uh... I guess." Goku answered barley understanding what was just said.

"Where is this?"

"We're on planet earth."

"Isn't that the planet you were sent on?"

"Yeah-"

"Have you already destroyed the planet's inhabitant?"

"No-"

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't kill people. I'm a peace loving man."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. To Goku, it felt like the room's temperature dropped by many degree's.

"Are you a traitor?" Vegeta questioned as threateningly as a child could.

"If not killing innocent people makes me a traitor, then I guess I am."

The Saiyan Prince took a heavy breath. "Why am I here?"

"I- I don't know. You came here, started fighting us without informing us of to why, got a very nasty blow into your head and seemed to forget everything." Goku gabbled without taking a breath in the middle. He had been practicing the mantra over and over again in his head, and now that he finally had to say it, it came out with a terrible rush.

The boy frowned, with unbelieving face. "You're lying. I want the truth!"

"It is the truth."

"Do you think I'm an idiot? You're the worst liar I have ever seen, and believe me, I have seen some really fucked up story teller's. Now: Why am I here?"

Goku didn't know what to say, so he remained silent.

"I see, you don't want to tell me. Well see if I care, I'll find the truth out by myself."

And he attacked.

This time Goku was prepared. Now that he had gotten his stomach full and wounds cleaned, he was a great deal stronger than the younger version of Vegeta. The older Saiyan opened his arm's wide and grabbed the angry little prince into a tight bear hug. The spiky haired boy, who had been expecting a counter attack, yelped in surprise, dropping his tought-boy mask for a moment.

He quickly came to his senses, and began trashing madly, screaming, cursing and kicking Goku's legs painfully, but the older Saiyan did not let go.

He kept going for what felt like hours, but was probably only about twenty or thirty minutes. Goku had informed Gohan and Chichi telepathically to not to be worried of the noise and that everything was under control.

Little by little, Vegeta's screams and curses changed to random noises and finally stopped all together. The small prince was obviously still worn from Piccolo's attack, and had now exhausted himself with all the thrashing. The boy was now panting tiredly in Goku's arm.

"I think the two of us need to have a little talk." The older Saiyan replied quietly.

No answer.

"You don't have any family or place to go to somewhere in space, do you?" Goku questioned softly.

"None of your business." Came the very irritated answer after a few seconds.

"I thought so. I think it would be the best if you stayed here living with us."

"What the FUCK? Are you MAD? Not in a million year's!" He shouted, horrified.

"Now, listen, I don't think it's good for you to roam around the universe all alon-"

"LET ME GO!"

"...You need a family to grow up wit-"

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME, YOU FUCK!"

"...And I'm sorry to say this, but you don't really have a say in this decision."

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY THIS WHOLE FREAKING MUD BALL YOU LIVE IN!"

"No you won't. I am not leaving you out of my sight, ever. I can sense ki, so I will always know where you ar-"

"SCREW YOU!"

"And if you try to escape, I will grab you into a hug like this again, until you calm down."

"You will regret this!"

"One more thing: If you hurt my family, I will be forced to kill you." Goku finished with a cold voice.

Vegeta didn't say anything to that. His body was shivering, probably because of the adrenalin from the fresh outburst. He breathed through his clenched teeth, face twisted in anger.

"I will let you go now. Don't do anything stupid or you will find yourself back in my arm's faster than you can say 'hug'" That said, Goku released the boy, full ready to snatch him back to the hug.

Vegeta took a careful steps backwards, until his back touched the corner of the small room, and watched Goku from there, with unreadable expression.

After a while Goku decided that the boy really wasn't going to do anything unexpected, and decided he should be the first one to speak, this time.

"So, uh... Are you hungry?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes." The boy's stomach growled loudly in protest, though he didn't show any evidence of noticing it.

"You could come downstairs with me and see if there are any leftover's for us, I had my meal interrupted when you woke up, so I would really like to have my poor stomach filled full, too, what do you say?"

"Are you fucking deaf? I don't want your filthy food!" The prince shouted.

'_Boy, he's stubborn.'_

"Hm. I understand if you're scared of leaving the roo-"

"I'm not scared!"

"...I can go alone and bring you something good up here. It will take only a second, don't go anywhere, I'm monitoring you." Without waiting for the answer, Goku left the room and strolled downstairs. Gohan and Chichi had already went to bed, it was well past midnight already.

Soon he was back at the room again. Vegeta hadn't moved from his corner, and kept just watching him in silence.

Goku put all the food down to the floor, and invited the little prince to eat, but the boy just kept staring, like he hadn't heard him. His stomach still continued grumbling but the prince did a good job ignoring it.

The older Saiyan didn't want to pressure the kid, so he ate his own share in the awkward silence, hoping for the boy to give up his act and join him.

The young Saiyan didn't budge, so Goku stood up, took a guest mattress from the closet and prepared himself a bed. He thought it would be best if he slept at least the first night in the same room as the shrunken Saiyan prince.

"I'm going to sleep now. You can use the same bed you awoke from earlier." He spoke to the still staring prince. "Remember, I'm still monitoring you as I sleep. " When he got no reply, he pulled the blanket up to his ears and 'adjusted' his internal ki-monitor to be high sensitive towards the boy on the corner.

Vegeta stayed on the corner the whole night, and moved only once, to a sitting position from the standing one.

When Goku awoke that morning, the Prince was in the same position, still awake.

* * *

_Hehe, this chapter was so fun to write. I hope you could spent a little bit of your time and sent me a review of your thoughts of the chapter. It would make me happy. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all you people's great review's you've written for me! I love you all! Have a nice day! Remember to use bathroom before going out! :)_

* * *

Vegeta didn't reply at all when Goku greeted him with a "Good morning" as he got up. He kept pretending that the older Saiyan didn't exist when Goku tried to ask if he was hungry, wanted to come downstairs or needed to use bathroom.

Goku didn't want to push the boy so he went downstairs alone, still keeping a close mental watch on the kid.

"What is he like?" Gohan asked curiously as his father sat down to the breakfast table.

"Well… fiery." Goku answered looking at the table.

"I figured." Gohan grinned.

"He didn't buy our story about how he got here, but I still don't think we should tell the truth... So I'm going to keep sticking on the tale."

"He has quite loud voice, and I must say I did not like his words." Chichi cut in very coldly.

"He was angry and scared. I had to trap him into a bear hug to keeping him from attacking me." Goku defended.

"So that was normal reaction for a boy under ten years?"

"Well… No, but-"

"Do you think he is not dangerous? He won't hurt Gohan if given a chance?"

"He need's some time to adjust."

Chichi sighed tiredly. "I'm just so scared. I wouldn't be able to do anything if he started rampaging and you wouldn't be here."

Goku felt a bang of guilt. Her wife looked so tired, she probably hadn't slept much, if at all last night, she worried so much for their son already, and for her, this must feel like the worry-burden had tripled from the earlier.

Goku was just about to say something comforting, when he felt that Vegeta was moving. His ki was calm, and seemed like he was going to come out of the room.

And he did.

They all heard a door opening upstairs, then some steps and soon the small prince was coming down the stairs.

The proud little Saiyan stopped on kitchen's entrance, and looked Goku straight to the eyes with a very determined expression.

"Kakarot! Where is my armor?" The kid barked.

"You won't be needing it here, Vegeta."

The alien boy's eyes got angrier, but he stayed calm. "I will not become your little pet slave, I'm leaving NOW. Where is my armor?"

"What! I wasn't going to make you a slave or anything! I'm just offering you a loving home and family."

"Yes, I'm sure you would. No deal. I want my armor and the location of my ship so I can leave."

"No, I really mean it, I care about y-"

"Silence!" Vegeta commanded like an army sergeant. "I'm giving you a very rare change. I'll leave, you will never hear about me again and live your petty little lives happily ever after. I advice you to take it."

"Veget-"

"If you refuse, I will kill your family in their sleep." The prince threatened maliciously. "You cannot watch me forever, and I promise you; I will not become nicer by the time."

Goku was speechles_. _

'_How can a boy under ten be so twisted? Was he really born evil?' _

Would Goku himself be the same if he hadn't hit his head as a baby? What should he do with the young prince?

"Goku, dear, we should let him go." Chichi's voice cut his thoughts. The young Z-fighter turned to look at his wife and son. Chichi was pale white on her face, yet she had moved in front of Gohan, to protect him.

Gohan looked tense, he kept his eyes on Vegeta, and he didn't seem to notice that his fingers were twirling nervously.

"You heard the witch!" Vegeta was growing impatient. "For the last time, where the hell is my armo-"

"No." Goku stated firmly. "You're a young boy with no home to go to. I cannot let you go, you have been alone long enough."

"I'm not alone you cunt! There are two other Saiyan's here!" Vegeta growled..

"...I don't think they're very good role models for you." '_Besides, Nappa and Raditz are both dead, but of course, Vegeta doesn't know that._

"Not good role models- What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to stay here."

Now the Saiyan prince was getting really angry, but he still stayed deadly calm. "Do you have any idea who I am?" He hissed venomously between his teeths.

"You're Vegeta. And supposedly the prince of all Saiyans.

"I AM the prince of all Saiyans!" The child yelled. "And guess what I also am? I'm one of Frieza's right hand men!"

Goku had no idea who this Frieza was, but the small prince said it like he was expecting loud gasps and horrified faces from his revelation. The kids eyes narrowed, when he didn't get what was expected.

"Oh my holy Zeqwourd, don't tell me you don't know who Frieza is!"

"I've never heard about him, Earth has never had any contacts to outer space before." Goku answered.

"Well, soon you will if you won't let me go. The lizard's gonna start wondering where I've disappeared and believe me, he will find a way to find me." The prince deadpanned.

"Then we're going to handle the problem when it arrives." Goku deadpanned back.

Vegeta groaned loudly and slapped a hand on his face

"You pathetic Jabow! You can't beat Frieza! No one can! I can't believe you're really this stupid!"

"I don't think this Frieza-guy is really coming here."

'_Frieza seems to be some person from Vegeta's childhood… But years had gone since the prince had really been this young, and I doubt there could be someone much stronger than the adult version of Vegeta, after all, he did claim to be the strongest of the universe_.'

"Good, then you must have at least some sense and let me go."

"You need a guide to your life."

"You need to shut the fuck up!" and as soon as the words had left the little prince's mouth, he fired a strong ki-blast towards startled Goku, who still managed to catch it. Vegeta, though, didn't wait for his opponent's next move, but attacked straight towards the next closest person, Chichi. His deadly kick was just inches from the woman's head, when something struck him by the side, sending the prince crashing to the kitchen cabinet.

"Don't ever get close to my mother again, ever!" Gohan screamed furiously.

Vegeta got slowly up from between the broken cabinet and shards of plates and cups.

"Now you've really done it, kid. When I'm done with you, you'll be crying for me to end your misery." The spiky haired boy hissed venomously. Then he grinned madly "You have no idea how creative I can be on torture."

Goku had heard enough. He used his super speed to move behind Vegeta and hit the boy unconscious. The Son family just stared at the little... devil in front of them. Goku's heart was pounding in his chest and he felt completely lost.

"He- he cannot stay here anymore." Chichi stammered. "Send him away. To space. Off. I can't take this." Tears were making their way into her eyes.

And Goku knew she was right. Vegeta could not stay here with his family. It was too dangerous. But he could not send the boy back to space either. No, he would be risking other planet's safety. And whatever had turned the Saiyan prince into what he is, could happen again. Goku refused to believe that anyone could have born evil, there has to be some reason for the prince's behavior.

"I'm going to take him to my childhood home in the mountains. There we can work out his social skills in peace." Goku said, his positivity coming back to him.

"You're leaving?" Gohan asked unhappily. "Rehabilitating him could take months, years! You're going to live away from us that long?"

"Gohan, I think this is the best option we have." Goku said and patted his son to the back.

"But-"

Chichi hugged her young son "Gohan, dear, your father is right. This way, the... Saiyan will have his chance. Without the cost of any innocent lives." she soothed him, though she sounded to relieved to get Vegeta out of her house.

Goku packed everything he would be needing in the mountains, which was mostly just some change clothes. They would get their food the same way as in the old times, hunting. The thought made the earth raised Saiyan's stomach grumble again, and his mood particularly cheerful.

Soon he was ready, and lifted the small Saiyan prince carefully into his arms. How tiny the boy was. And indeed, a child, even if he wasn't very childish inside.

"Good luck dad." Gohan wished him.

"Thanks son. Be good and remember to train. Oh, and do those homeworks of yours, too." He grinned. "I'm proud of you." He paused as Chichi gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "And I love you both."

And with all said, he flew off.

* * *

_Okay listen to me people, we are going to see Goku's family in the future, and other character's too! I promise. But for now, I think Goku and Vegeta need some alone time to get to know each other better, somewhere, where there are no other people for our little prince to destroy to. It's kinda like putting a fence on the upper end of the stair so the baby doesn't kill itself falling down, don't you agree? :D_

_How do you tame a wild Saiyan boy with some serious inner demons? ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(a/n- **__I have made a grave mistake. On the last chapter, I wrote that Goku was going to go onto his childhood home on the mountains with Vegeta, but, as some of you readers pointed out for me, Goku's new home is the very same place! Damn me!_

_But I can explain. On the movie, Hero's Legacy, Goku junior arrives on our Goku's old house, and there's no evidence that anyone else has lived there since Goku left the place yeaaaars ago. So that is why I didn't know that the Son family lived on the very same mountain, on the very same place as Goku did as a boy. _

_Now. The milk has already been spilled so It's no use to cry about it now. We'll continue the story pretending Goku's Family lives somewhere else, okay? Good, go.)_

* * *

It felt great to be home again.

Nothing had changed in the mountains, it was so far away from everything so people very rarely set foot there. Some trees had grown bigger and some had toppled over, but the most important had remained just the same.

Son Gohan's little hut stood proudly on the rocky ground. Goku's adoptive grandpa had built the tiny house to be strong and stable.

Goku walked in, moved by the nostalgia. The house was quite dusty inside, but otherwise, everything was in the exact same order as he had left it many years ago. The third class Saiyan lowered the tiny prince from his arms to the his old bed. Goku took a deep breath and set his hand on the boy's forehead, waking him up with a small spark of energy.

Vegeta's eyes flew open and, like a reflex, he slapped Goku's hand off and rose to a sitting position, backing into the corner as he did so. The prince looked like a deer in the headlight, but he came quickly back to his senses. Vegeta scanned the room with his eyes and then locked them to Goku's ones.

"Where are we now?" the boy asked.

"We're actually in my childhood home." Goku answered. "I thought, here we could get to know each other better in peace, just you and me."

"You still gabble about that nonsense? Didn't you see what I tried to do to your lovely little family? I tried to kill them! And I would have, if you're pussy little brat hadn't stopped me!"

Goku didn't say anything to that. He didn't want to think about the incident.

Vegeta wasn't done.

"Remember when I told you I would destroy this whole mudball? I meant it! You can't watch me forever and the second you turn your back to me, I'll blow up everything!" He watched Goku for a moment, waiting for his reply. When it didn't come, he continued. "That's what I do. I have done it many times, I've wiped out many planet's from existence! I've killed entire race's, shot women and children dead single handedly! I-"

"You use a lot of energy on trying to make me hate you." Goku interrupted. "It wont work."

Vegeta scowled him darkly. "You don't believe me?"

"I do... but I want us to start from a totally clean table."

The prince huffed dramatically. Then he went silent for a while, until he suddenly turned to face Goku again. With a determined voice, he ordered: "Get me some food."

Goku's eyebrows shot up.

'_Huh, that went smoothly.' _He thought. _'And boy he has a volatile personality.' _

The tall Saiyan noticed that the prince was waiting for his response.

"Yes, food sounds good! But you see, now that were here in the mountain's, we have to find the food ourselves."

"Whatever. Go get it." The boy rudely answered.

"I was thinking we would go hunting together."

"You're too weak to do it on your own?"

"No. I just don't want to turn my back to you for even a second."

"..."

"So let's go. Which one do you prefer, fish or wild boar? Or maybe some dinosaur?" Goku could feel the saliva formulating on to his tongue.

"I have no idea what ' a wild boar' or 'dinosaur' is. So I'm going to hunt fish. Where is the closest water source?"

"Follow me, I'll show you." Goku grinned. Vegeta seemed reluctant to have to follow the older Saiyan, but did so anyway, his stomach was grumbling like it hadn't had seen food in weeks, so Goku mused the boy was desperate to fill it.

Outside, to Goku's surprise, the small Prince kept a close distance to him, watching the trees and bushes warily, like he expected something dangerous a jump from them. Or, like the bushes itself were going to attack him any second. Goku wondered what kinds of things had the boy seen on his travels to other planets. What had happened to the kid to make him what he is. What he would become.

Vegeta was literally from entirely another planet. This was his first time ever on Earth.

What was it like in space? What kind of creatures lived there and on other planets?

The small boy was a royalty, a prince. Of a dead planet.

Did he remember it? Did he miss it? Where was he when the planet had... exploded. Even the thought of it made Goku's heart ache with sorrow. The kid had no home to go to. At all.

Soon they were on the lake. Vegeta jumped straight into the water without saying a word. He hadn't bothered to take his jumpsuit, boots or even gloves off. Just as Goku managed to take everything, except his underwear off, the prince came back to the surface, with a giant fish on his back. As he returned to the dry land, Goku noted that the boy's clothes seemed to be completely dry. The fabric was probably some kind of water resistant young prince kept ignoring Goku and carried his catch further away from the older Saiyan, shaking his hair like a dog to get as much water off his hair and began eating the fish, raw.

"Aren't you going to cook it?" Goku asked cautiously.

Vegeta pretended not to hear and kept eating his meal.

"It tastes better if you warm it under a little fire." The third class warrior explained, maybe the boy didn't know what cooking was.

"I don't have my scouter." The small Saiyan stated, as if it explained everything. When he saw Goku's puzzled expression he huffed strongly, and continued with an irritated voice. "Fire might draw some unwanted attention, I have no idea what kind of creatures live here, or how powerful they are."

"Oh. Nothing here is strong enough to even scratch us, I promise. You could have just asked me." Goku told the boy, who spat to the ground, and turned his back to the older man. Vegeta kept eating the fish raw, not wanting to follow the other Saiyan's suggestion.

Goku shrugged to himself and dived into the water. The cold water felt good after the frying sun. Soon, he found a fat tuna family, that contained almost twenty fish.

Goku grabbed the biggest one of them from the tail and headed back to the surface. He thought to himself, sadly, that hunting wasn't as exciting as it used to be when he was little. He had gotten too strong and fast, and the animal's were no challenge at all for him anymore. The Saiyan imagined what kinds of creatures lived on other planet's, whether they were tasty and strong enough to fight back.

As Goku's head broke the surface, the first thing he noted in alarm as he took a deep breath was that Vegeta wasn't on his spot anymore.

He was gone.

Only the half eaten fish remained on the shore. The third class quickly came to his senses and tracked the boy's ki-signature down, and was surprised to sense the boy to be very close, hiding behind a large rock. Goku flew next to it. Vegeta was sitting back against the rock, he raised his head as Goku stepped in front of him, looking annoyed.

"Why are you hiding?" Goku asked.

"You said you could read power levels. I was checking if you were bluffing." The Prince answered matter-of-factly.

"Okay. As you can see, I wasn't. Don't do that again." The boy was clearly testing his boundaries.

Vegeta rose on his feet.

"How do you do that?" He asked. "Read power levels."

"I could teach you one day. When you've become a bit more trustworthy."

The small Prince was silent for a while, clearly not pleased. "Then I guess I'll have to find out myself."

"But I could teach you to other things. You like to fight, right? I could train you." Goku eagerly offered.

"Hmph, and ruin my well polished skills? No thank you."

"Well... we could just spar then?"

"Not interested."

"How about-"

"Knock it off already! I want nothing to do with you!"

They walked back to the mountain hut in silence with the half eaten fishes on their back. Without saying anything, Vegeta began on training on his own at the front yard. Goku tried to join in once, but the Prince immediately retreated from the match, furiously calling the third class Saiyan by some very rude names. Goku backed off, and let the boy to continue in peace. The older Saiyan sat down on to a tree stump and watched the boy's doings. Goku had to admit that the boy had some serious skills. Every kick and punch in to the air were sharp, powerful, and carefully aimed. His movements were aerobic, beautiful even, yet they seemed to be designed to drain as little energy as possible. Vegeta had clearly been training for his whole life. Even too much. A little boy shouldn't have moves as perfect as that.

Vegeta continued for hours, he seemed to be in some kind of trance, doing incredibly complicated series of movements. Meanwhile Goku put the fishes on the little cellar, dusted off the house a bit and collected some herbs from area near of the hut, keeping constantly a close mental watch on the boy. Then Goku decided to do some training himself, too, but keeping a good distance to the Saiyan prince. Goku hoped that Vegeta would see that the older Saiyan wasn't really that bad fighter himself, and maybe accepted Goku's sparring offer, but the boy seemed to purposely trying to avoid even looking at the third class, so the two of them trained on their own.

It was already getting late as they finally stopped. They had trained four hours and Vegeta finished by powering up as much as he could, which was very impressive for a boy his age. Astonishing, even. Then he just suddenly stopped and sat down on the same tree stump Goku himself had sat on hours ago.

The older Saiyan stopped in front of the Prince.

"That really got my muscles to relax! What do you say we eat the rest of our fishes with some delicious herbs I collected?"

"I don't want your ugly weeds. Just give me my fish." Vegeta answered, wrinkling his nose.

"You know, you don't have to be so rude all the time, 'no thank you' would have been enough."

"Hn."

Goku retrieved the food from the cellar under the tiny hut and the two Saiyans began eating in silence. The third class decided to try create a conversation with the boy.

"So... you're from space."

Vegeta raised his head, looking at the older man with an expression that made Goku feel very stupid on saying that.

"Ah... of course you are. Sorry. Heh..." The Earth's Saiyan grinned sheepishly. "I meant... do you remember your home planet?"

The prince narrowed his eyes suspiciously. After a while, he answered: "Maybe."

"Oh... so you remember only a little of it?"

That seemed to aggravate the boy. "Oh course I remember it, idiot!" He barked.

"Alright. Eh... would you… like to tell me something… about it for, err, me?" Goku asked warily.

"No."

"I mean, I'm a Saiyan too, I guess-"

"You guess?"

"Sorry, I am a Saiyan... but I don't know anything about them. I'd really like to learn something about my... race." The older man felt really nervous on saying that. All the other earthlings seemed to want to know as little as possible about the alien race that Goku himself was part of. Hearing what he really was had troubled him a lot, but he hadn't dared to speak to anyone about it. It was difficult to have troubles in mind when everyone around you expected you to be the happy and carefree one.

"Hmph, you don't deserve the honor to be a Saiyan, you're a disgrace to our race." Vegeta sneered.

Goku felt the heavy cloud of disappointment surrounding him. He was so curious about his origins. But he knew he couldn't force the boy to speak. After a heavy and sad sigh, he changed the subject.

"I was wondering... how old are you exactly?"

"None of your business."

This was getting frustrating. "Well, how about I'll make a guess? I think you're... six?"

"What!" The prince looked abashed, then he frowned, deeply in thought. "...I think we have different chronology systems." Then he smirked. "I'm nineteen Nihal's old."

"What? No way, you look way too young!" Goku uttered, stunned, not understanding the trick.

Vegeta slapped a hand on his face. "This is ridiculous." Then he crossed his arms. "How do you people count one's age here?"

"Oh, now I get it!" Goku said happily. "Well, it counts one year when the Earth circles around the sun one full cycle... That's 365 days."

Vegeta fell silent, deep in thought. Then his face suddenly fell. "You think I'm six? That's ridiculous!"

Again, Goku was lost.

The Prince grimaced angrily. "I'm eight!"

The older Saiyan's eyebrows shot up. "Really? But you're so small!"

That was definitely not the right thing to say.

Vegeta looked furious, mad. Goku was sure that the boy was going to attack him, when the little Prince turned around and stomped inside the hut, slamming the door shut behind him.

Goku was left standing in silence. He wondered, if he should go in, too, but decided to let the boy to have his space. It was late, and he decided to let the kid have the little hut all for himself tonight. The third class warrior created himself a bed from the vegetation around the house and lowered his body on top of the primitive bed. He didn't mind sleeping outside. He actually kinda enjoyed it.

After a while, Goku could feel Vegeta's ki getting relaxed too, the Saiyan prince had also headed to bed.

With a deep yawn, the Earth's very own Saiya-jin fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

_About the food hunting, In the Namek-saga, Vegeta did know what a toad and lizard is, so I figured he would know what a fish is but something like a wild boar is a specific animal from earth, so he wouldn't know what that is. And as for the dinosaur... lets concider that as only earth's species, too._


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh my god I uploaded. D: I wasn't sure if I was going to. See, this is my very first fanfiction and I was surprised of how much time and effort the story could take._

_So I got stuck. First it was like 'I'll write the next chapter tomorrow.' to 'I'll write it next week.' to 'One more week is okay.' and so on, until I finally realized that I'm avoiding the job, because it would take so much effort! So I had a kind of vacation._

_I hope I won't get stuck again, but I must warn, that this chapter ate a great deal of my very limited energy, and that there is a risk that I'll run away from responsibility again... Stories are needy.  
_

_But for now: enjoy the red hot new chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 6

The next couple of days went mostly in silence. The two saiyans would wake up, get some food, train, get more food, train some more and... get food. Occasionally Goku tried to start an conversation, which the little Saiyan prince shrugged off by calling the older man by some rude names or answering with as few words as possible.

Vegeta had not tried to escape or attack Goku in days, which the young Z-warrior was very glad of, but the boy's inability to cooperate in anything was also quite exhausting to handle.

Goku still slept out on the grass as Vegeta had conquered the little house all for himself. Goku had become very sensitive of the Saiyan's prince's ki-signature and it's changes. The older Saiyan would wake up from the tiniest change on the boy's energy. It was really quite tiring, as the little prince often woke up at night, his energy all startled and alarmed. Goku guessed he had nightmares, but didn't ask.

As one week of living in the mountains came to pass, after yet another day in the heavy silence, Goku could feel from the air that a storm was heading on their way. Quite heavy one too.

That meant it was going rain. Alot. And the wind was already blowing fast. Never mentioning the thunder itself. The martial arts champion glanced darkly at his little selfmade staw and hay-bed. Then he turned his head at the comfy looking hittle hut. _Oh boy, Vegeta's not going to like this..._

"Hey... Vegeta?" Goku started uncertainly.

The Saiyan prince was sitting in front of a camp fire, his back facing Goku. The boy tilted his head as if he was considering whether to answer or not. After a moment, he responded with a bored tone: "What?"

"I noticed that it's going to be a stormy night tonight..." The older Saiyan waited if the prince had anything to say to that, and when he didn't, he continued: "So, I gathered, it would be really uncomfortable for me to sleep outside as I've done until to this day..." Goku took a deep breath: "...Mind if I sleep inside the house with you tonight?"

The boy glanced sideways at the older Saiyan. "I do mind."

"I know you do." Goku sighed and smiled a littlebit. He really didn't want to arque about this but it was inevitable, if he wanted to sleep in a dry and warm bed. "But this is my house, Vegeta. And as a quest you don't really have a say in this matter." He wanted to add 'Im sorry', but decided not to, he had to set boundaries to this young man, not grovell on his feets like a servant.

"Tch, if you'll move into that rotten hole, I'll move out." Vegeta stated matter of factly. "I'm not scared of a little scatter."

"It's not going to be just a little rainfall but a serious storm, with thunder and everything." And as if the nature itself wanted to prove the statement true, a thunderous rumble could be heard from the distance.

Vegeta was silent for a moment. "Are the thunderstorms here strong enough to take down Saiyans?"

"No, of course not. Being outside would only be uncomfortable." Goku gave a small laugh. "Nature's not really mach for our strenght."

"I've seen it."

"Huh? Seen what?"

"Thunderstorm that could be deadly even for Frieza."

"Oh?"

"In planet Myrsky. Storm was always present there, and the lightning was so powerfull it could have fried anyone into ashes, expect for the planet's inhabitants. They were immune to it."

"What were you doing on that planet?"

"My job." When the older Saiyan kept looking at him with a questioning expression, he continued: "Exterminating all the life from the planet."

Goku's insides went cold.

The Prince continued his story as if he had just told the other man that he had just been picking flowers on the planet "But the lightning strikes were nothing to worry about for me, because I was so much faster than them. I just had to pay attention to the sky and jump off the way when a strike was coming."

Goku still couldn't get a word out of his mouth. After a moment, Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You're such a wimp." He told him and went inside the little hut, as the first raindrops started to drop from the sky.

Goku stared at the dying fire before him. Once again he was thinking what to do with the boy. Was he really trying to do something impossible? Were ALL the Saiyans really born evil, including him, if he hadn't hit his head as a baby? How could a little boy like that just speak about such things like they were nothing. He killed people because it was his JOB? What kind of job is that? Why?

Suddenly the young warrior remembered something that Vegeta had said on the day they were still at the Son house. '_I'm one of Frieza's right hand men!' _The prince had shoutet. Was he in some kind of army? And who exactly is this Frieza guy?

The sky snapped him out oh his thoughts by reminding him of the upcoming strom with a roaring rumble. Goku glanced towards of his small house. He noticed that Vegeta had left the door a little ajar. _Huh. Does that mean he accepts me to come inside too? _The Saiyan mused and walked on the door, opening it. Vegeta was laying on the bed, face facing the wall. As the older Saiyan aproached the bed, the prince quicky rised into a sitting position, hissing angrily: "You're sleeping on the floor you idiot!"

Goku remembered how he used to sleep with his uncle on that bed. It was so narrow, that Goku had to sleep on Son Gohan's legs, and how he used to use his uncle as a pillow... the older Saiyan imagined small Vegeta and him sleeping like that and it made him chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Came the immediate snarl from the little Prince.

"Oh nothing, nothing, I just remembered something from my childhood." the older man assured and sat down on the floor. "Uh... could I get a pillow here? You've got two and the floor's a hard surface to sleep on."

Without saying anything, Vegeta threw a pillow towards Goku with a force, which the older man snatched on the last second before it would have hit his face.

"Thank you." Goku said sarcastically as they both lied down and began to sleep as the storm got stronger outside.

* * *

Goku woke up as he felt Vegeta's ki-signature changing. It was still night, and verything was pitch black. Outside, the rain was spattering loudly against the hut's roof. The Z-warrior observed the boy's ki for a moment, and gathered that the prince was having a nightmare again.

Goku sighed sadly and tried to get sleep again, he was just about to doze off, when he heard a small whimper coming from the boy. The older Saiyan focused his hearing. After a moment, he heard it again. And again. It sounded like the boy was crying in his sleep, thought Goku wasn't sure, because he couldn't see anything in the darkness. The noise was heartbreaking, Goku's instincts told him to go and comfort the poor boy, but he knew he would not be welcomed.

The sobs got louder, and the older Saiyan heard the little prince whisper something. Then he repeated it, this time louder.

"...No..." Vegeta spoke in his sleep. Then came couple of heavy breaths and again: "No... don't..."

Goku rised to a sitting position and stared at the dark silhuette of the boy. The storm was bellowing loudly outside, but Son Goku's complete attention was on the little boy before him.

Vegeta's breathing was getting faster and louder, like he was having some kind of panic attack. "No...! I don't wan't to..."

Goku couldn't take it anymore. He rose from the floor and walked quietly to the bed. Now that he was closer, he could see how the little prince's chest was rising and falling in quick motion, his whole body covered in sweat and face twisted, as if he was in pain.

The young Z-fighter hesitated for a moment, took a calming breath and placed his hand on to the boy's shoulder.

The prince's reaction was immediate. His eyes shot open, the boy jumped on his feet's and fired a ki-blast right on the older Saiyan's chest, who fell to the ground, surprised. Neither of them moved for a moment and just stared at each in stunned silence. Vegeta sobered up first. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" the demanded angrily.

Goku sat up slowly, rubbing his chest. "You were having a nightmare."

The prince opened his mouth to reply, but didn't seem to know what to say. He huffed loudly, muttered some sort of insult to Goku, and lied back to the bed. He began rubbing his eyes, seemingly trying to make it look like he was tired, and not because they were completely tearstained.

"It's okay to cry, I don't mind." Goku said sympathetically

"What? I'm not crying you moron!" Vegeta replied viciously.

The older Saiyan didn't say anything to that.

"I'm not!" the prince insisted angrily.

"Okay." Goku answered, and laid back to his hard floor-bed.

They both lied on their beds, listening the storm outside, deep in their own thoughts. Goku sighed deeply and glanced towards at the boy again. After a moment, he spoke with a quiet voice. "The space seems like a tough place to live in, huh?"

He didn't expect to get an answer to that, and turned his gaze towards the ceiling. To his great surprise, after a minute or so, he heard the boy whisper:

"You have no idea."


End file.
